This invention relates to air line lubricators such as are connected in lines feeding operating air to pneumatically operable machinery, such as rock drills and other pneumatically powered tools.
A general object is to provide an air line lubricator of an improved nature which is rugged in its construction, enables high oil flow, is economical to manufacture, and provides a simplified means for regulating the oil flow.
A feature of the invention lies in the structure of the device whereby it includes an air flow passage of uniform diameter corresponding in diameter to that of the supply line. This avoids undesirable line flow losses and the loss of tool efficiency that might otherwise develop where there is a reduction in the diameter of the air flow passage.
Another feature lies in the structure and organized arrangement of its components whereby it is rendered economical to manufacture.
A still further feature lies in efficient and practical means for selectively regulating the volume flow of lubricating oil into the air flow passage.
These and other features, as well as the advantages flowing therefrom, will become more apparent as this disclosure proceeds in greater detail with reference to the accompanying drawing.